


Hair Cut

by guineamania



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Hairdressers, Shopping, and wolverine, girl stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Match Up Month Day  2<br/>Fandom: X-Men<br/>Prompt: Something set in a hairdressers<br/>This is set after DoFP so in the alternate timeline created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Cut

“You don’t need to worry about us Wolfie,” Jean chuckled as she stood by the door with Storm, Kitty and Rogue. After all that had happened, Logan had become very protective of all the team and often demanded that he went with them on outings. He always said something about watching them all die once and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. All of the residents had just brushed it off as Wolverine going insane, again.   
“I still think I better come with you,” Logan shrugged, pulling on his jacket and holding the door open for the girls.   
“I really don’t think you’ll enjoy it Logan, a girl’s day out. We’re going to be shopping and gossiping and getting our hair done,” Rogue laughed as they all slid into the car and Logan steered out of the school.  
“I’ll be fine, you won’t notice I’m here,” Logan replied, with a gruff grunt. How bad could it be, he would survive.

“How many clothes do you need?” Logan complained as another two bags were added to the already giant pile in his arms.  
“As many as we want Wolfman and you came so you can carry,” Storm laughed as they left the millionth shop they had visited that day.   
“Do you wanna take those to the car, we’re going to get our hair done round the corner,” Jean asked. Although Logan was reluctant to let any of them out of his sight, his arms felt like they were about to fall off and some reprieve would be nice.   
“Be careful alright,” Logan grunted and made all four of them swear to look out for each other.

“Over here wolf!” Storm called out as Logan stood awkwardly in the doorway of the hair salon. The four girls were all sat in a line giggling as their hair was being pulled and washed. Logan could never understand how people could stand it.   
“Want yours done?” Kitty asked, a malicious glint in her eyes.

And that was how Logan learnt that his team could look after themselves and didn’t need his protection. He also learnt that having someone else wash your hair is a very unnerving feeling; and he would never let them coerce him into something else.


End file.
